Housekeeping
by himura kyou
Summary: seorang raja mumi, pangeran mumi, dan kedua babunya yang ganteng dan cantik... -summary ngelantur- chap 2 apdet! selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk memberi review... arigatobiii XD
1. Bad News

Fandom : Nartobitobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : celaka membawa musibah (?)

Warning : ooc, ehm… chap ini ga ada romancenya blas –dilinggis-… en buat nejifans, saia cinta damai, golok ma cluritnya jangan diacung-acungin gitu yah… -ngacir-

Note : fic spesyal buwat TensaisBaka-san yang udah request (lagi, hehe) saia ga bakat bikin crita romantis yang serius, mangap yah… saia cuma nulis apa yang ada di otak tentang mereka ajah… hope u like it…

--

**BAD NEWS**

Subuh hari di Konohagakure dengan langitnya yang masih gelap, dengan udaranya yang dingin namun menyegarkan, dengan keheningannya yang menenangkan jiwa, memanjakan semua penghuninya yang masih terlena dalam mimpi masing-masing. Tetapi hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seseorang di suatu rumah besar dan mewah di salah satu pojok desa tersebut, di kediaman Hyuuga.

Jarum jam belum menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan seorang pemuda sudah berdiri di tengah pekarangan rumah Hyuuga yang sangat luas. Sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam, ia meregangkan seluruh anggota badannya dengan anggun dan luwes. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu melakukan pemanasan dengan tenang tanpa diiringi oleh musik senam kesehatan ataupun poco-poco.

'Satu lagi pagi yang cerah, membuatku cukup semangat untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan hari ini'

Segaris senyum yang sangat tipis sekali terpasang di wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan raut kalem dan cool. Setelah badannya terasa segar kini ia berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang, hal apa yang akan ia lakukan dahulu. Matanya yang putih cemerlang melirik ke samping kanan dan kirinya, memperhatikan berbagai macam tanaman perdu yang ada di pekarangan tersebut.

'Nyapu dulu lalu potong rumput baru disiram ato nyiram dulu lalu potong rumput baru disapu yah?"

Dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan langkah mana yang akan diambil dahulu. Diambilnya gunting rumput yang besar dan memulai perkerjaannya. Dengan cekatan ia memangkas setiap helai rumput yang tumbuh mencuat tidak teratur. Tanaman perdu juga tak luput dari matanya, dipangkasnya tiap tangkai yang tumbuh terlalu panjang.

Setelah semua tetumbuhan di pekarangan Hyuuga menjadi rapi dan nyaman dipadang, pemuda itu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menyapu. Tak ada satu pun sudut pekarangan yang terlewat oleh sapunya. Dedaunan kering dan ranting tua yang berserakan dengan sukses masuk ke dalam karung sampah.

Peluh yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya tidak ia hiraukan. Ia mengambil selang dan memutar kran, mencurahkan air segar untuk tetumbuhan yang ada di pekarangan kediaman Hyuuga. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa puas walau tidak ada senyuman yang tampak.

Tidak ada gaji dan tidak ada upah, namun ia melakukannya dengan senang hati tanpa paksaan. Bahkan tidak ada yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk melakukan semua itu. Kewajiban seorang anggota keluarga cabang Hyuuga adalah menjaga dan melindungi keluarga utama Hyuuga, bukan mengurus tetek bengek yang biasa dilakukan oleh tukang kebun seperti ini. Namun bagi pemuda itu, ia sengaja melakukan semua pekerjaan tersebut sebagai salah satu cara untuk melatih tubuhnya agar dapat melaksanakan kewajibannya sebaik mungkin.

"Hinata-sama, jogging pagi lagi?"

"Ne-Ne-Neji-niisan… I-iya… Aku per-pergi dulu ya…"

Pemilik suara yang gemetar dan terbata itulah orang yang harus ia jaga dan lindungi. Pemuda itu memang sudah disumpah untuk melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa, seperti yang telah dilakukan ayahnya. Tanda di dahinya adalah bukti kesetiaan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga utama. Namun melihat sang tuan putri yang semakin hari semakin giat berlatih dan bertambah kuat, ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang ahli waris yang pemalu dan pendiam itu.

Di hatinya, ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar menjaga dan melindungi seorang Hinata-sama. Ada yang membuat pemuda itu merasakan bahwa kekuatannya lebih dibutuhkan untuk melindungi seseorang yang lain, seseorang yang penting baginya, seseorang yang mampu meruntuhkan topengnya yang dingin dan angkuh, membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan hangat, walaupun seseorang itu tidak pernah melihatnya karena pemuda itu tidak pernah memperlihatkan dengan terang-terangan.

'Gawat!! Sudah jam enam! Aku harus segera membuat sarapan untuk orang satu klan!!'

Begitu pekerjaannya di pekarangan sudah selesai, pemuda itu segera berlari menuju dapur dan mengenakan celemek renda yang ia jahit sendiri. Menanak nasi, membuat sup, menggoreng dan merebus lauk, semuanya dilakukan dengan sigap dan terampil. Ketika uap mengepul dari dalam panci sup yang hampir mendidih, para pegawai Hyuuga baru masuk ke dapur untuk memulai tugas mereka.

"Ah… Neji-sama… kami keduluan lagi nih"

"Maaf Bi, kebetulan saya bangun pagi hari ini"

"Hahaha, selalu saja berkata begitu setiap hari. Tidak apa kok, masakan Anda memang enak sekali sih!"

Pemuda bernama Neji itu hanya mengangguk sopan mendengar pujian dari para pegawai setiap pagi. Sebenarnya para pegawai klan Hyuuga sangatlah bahagia dengan kelakuan Neji karena membuat mereka makan gaji buta setiap hari, kecuali saat Neji keluar rumah untuk menjalankan misinya sebagai jounin.

Setelah menu sarapan sudah siap disajikan, Neji menyerahkan sisa pekerjaannya kepada para pegawai dan pergi melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Sambil berjalan di sepanjang lorong teras rumah, dilihatnya matahari yang makin meninggi. Sinar yang hangat dan udara yang tenang membuat hatinya merasa nyaman.

'Mumpung cuaca cerah, aku cuci baju dulu deh. Sarapan bisa nanti saja'

Neji berbelok ke arah halaman belakang. Bertumpuk-tumpuk baju kotor milik para penghuni rumah Hyuuga berada dalam ember-ember besar di samping mesin cuci. Ia tidak menyalakan mesin cuci tersebut. Ia mengambil papan cuci dan mulai menggosok tiap helai baju dengan tangannya yang terlatih.

Pagi yang cerah, dengan buih-buih busa sabun cuci beterbangan di sekeliling seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang, sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Seorang bibi pegawai terpaku terpesona oleh keindahan yang ada di hadapannya, sampai membuatnya lupa apa tujuan awalnya mendatangi Neji.

"Ada apa Bi? Ada baju kotor yang lain? Taruh di situ saja, nanti saya cuci"

"Eh? Ah? Oh, oh, bukan, bukan! Ano… Neji-sama, ada tamu buat Anda, dia menunggu di pintu gerbang"

Bibi pegawai yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya. Walau agak heran karena kedatangan tamu sepagi ini, Neji bergegas menuju pintu gerbang setelah menyerahkan tugas mencucinya pada sang bibi. Dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih basah dan berbusa, Neji menemui tamunya.

"Neji-kuuuun!!! Gawat gawat gawat gawat gawat gawat gawat wat wat wat!!!!"

Seorang pemuda berbaju hijau dengan alis supertebal segera memeluk rekannya dengan kencang hingga Neji sesak napas. Air mata dan air hidung mengalir deras dari sang pemuda penuh semangat itu, merembes ke baju Neji yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan air sabun. Dengan tampang agak jijik Neji berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman rekannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Lee-kun. Ceritakan dengan pelan-pelan"

"Mana bisa tenang kalau keadaannya seperti ini!!!"

Sepasang mata sebulat bola pingpong yang merah oleh tangisan menatap Neji dalam-dalam. Neji tahu memang percuma berkompromi dengan orang semacam Lee. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Neji membiarkan dirinya mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya semenjak genin tersebut.

"Guy-sensei… Guy-senseiiii…."

Sekali lagi banjir bandang membludak dari kedua mata Lee. Walaupun risih, Neji tetap berusaha mendengarkan kelanjutan ceritanya. Meskipun Lee, juga tentu saja si Guy, adalah orang berisik yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya, lebih dari setengah hidupnya ia habiskan bersama mereka. Mau tidak mau Neji menjadi sedikit khawatir melihat raut tegang dan sedih dari wajah Lee.

"Tadi, tadi, tadi sewaktu kami lari pagi, Guy-sensei ga sengaja nginjek Doberman yang tiduran di pinggir jalan. Trus mereka kejar-kejaran, Guy-sensei yang dikejar sih. Trus Guy-sensei ga sengaja kepleset kakinya sendiri saking semangatnya lari. Trus jatuh. Trus glundung-glundung. Trus nabrak tiang listrik. Trus kejatohan tiang listriknya yang ambruk. Trus dibantai Doberman yang ngamuk tadi~"

Masih setengah terisak Lee berusaha melanjutkan ceritanya, namun ia tak kuasa dan air terjun tercurah deras dari kedua matanya. Neji tak ingin berkomentar apapun. Hanya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang bisa ia berikan. Ia akui gurunya memang bodoh untuk hal-hal tertentu yang tidak penting sebagai ninja, tapi tak disangkanya ternyata Guy lebih bodoh dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Lalu, sekarang Sensei dirawat di kamar nomor berapa?"

"Enggak! Guy-sensei ga di rumah sakit! Sensei ga suka bau obat, jadi perawatannya di rumah Sensei!!"

"Oh, kalau gitu aku mandi dulu"

Belum sampai Neji memutarkan badannya untuk mandi, Lee sudah menggaet kerah bajunya dan berlari penuh semangat menyeret rekannya.

"Ga ada waktu untuk mandi!! Sekarang Guy-sensei butuh kita!!"

Neji sama sekali tidak melawan perbuatan Lee terhadapnya. Ia malas berdebat dengan orang semacam Lee ataupun Guy.

"Memar seluruh tubuh, lima tulang rusuk retak, sebelah kaki patah, sendi bahu tergeser, dan gegar otak ringan!! Sensei sama sekali ga bisa ngapa-ngapain selain berbaring di tempat tidur!! Para medic nin ga bisa menjaga Sensei seharian. Jadi kitalah murid-muridnya yang harus merawat Guy-sensei!!"

Penjelasan Lee membuat Neji membayangkan gurunya dalam balutan perban dan gips seperti mumi. Masih dalam berlari menuju rumah Guy, Neji jadi teringat akan sesuatu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tenten-san? Dia sudah tahu?"

"Dia udah kuberitahu!! Mungkin sekarang udah ada di dalam rumah Sensei!! Jadi sekarang--- GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

--

"Guy-sensei, apelnya mau dikupas atau tetap dengan kulitnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban. Perban menutupi memar di sekujur tubuh Guy membuat sang jounin tidak bisa berbicara. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung jempol kaki tertutup oleh perban. Sebuah mumi terbaring di ranjang. Seorang kunoichi bercepol dua yang duduk di samping ranjang tersebut membawa apel dan pisau di kedua tangannya, hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengupas dan memotongkan apel untuk gurunya.

"Ayo Sensei, bilang aah…"

Tidak ada mulut yang terbuka. Tentu saja tidak bisa terbuka karena terbungkam oleh perban. Gadis itu menghela napas maklum, meregangkan sedikit perban yang ada di sekitar wajah gurunya. Satu persatu potongan kecil apel ia suapkan. Tangis bahagia mengucur membasahi perban.

Setelah potongan yang terakhir habis, ia membereskan sisa kulit apel dan peralatannya. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah hari, namun di rumah Guy hanya ada mereka berdua. Kedua rekan yang ia tunggu belum juga datang, membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

BRAKK

Pintu rumah terbanting keras. Membuat sang kunoichi menjadi waspada dan segera menyiapkan kunai di genggaman tangannya. Didekatinya dengan hati-hati pintu depan. Dua sosok manusia masuk ke dalam rumah. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang sedang memapah pemuda berbaju hijau. Menyadari bahwa mereka adalah rekan satu teamnya, ia memasukkan kunai ke dalam kantongnya kembali dan menyambut mereka.

"Neji-kun! Lama sekali! Ya ampun!! Lee-kun!??"

Wajah ceria sang kunoichi segera berganti ngeri. Ia melihat seorang Guy versi mini, lengkap dengan perban di sekujur tubuh dan gips di tangan kakinya. Neji tampak kepayahan memapah seonggok badan manusia yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Sewaktu kami berlari menuju rumah ini, Lee-kun ga sengaja nginjek Doberman yang lagi tiduran di pinggir jalan, trus mereka kejar-kejaran, Lee-kun yang dikejar sih. Trus dia ga sengaja kepleset kakinya sendiri saking semangatnya berlari. Trus jatuh. Trus glundung-glundung. Trus nabrak tiang listrik. Trus kajatuhan tiang listriknya yang ambruk. Trus dibantai ma Doberman yang ngamuk tadi"

Penjelasan Neji membuat dirinya dan sang kunoichi merasa déjà vu. Rasanya pernah dengar kalimat ini, tapi mereka tidak peduli kapan pernah kalimat tersebut. Mereka segera membaringkan Lee ke ranjang yang ada di kamar Guy-sensei, yang kebetulan double bed.

"Neji-kun, kenapa ga dirawat di rumah sakit aja? Kenapa malah dibawa ke sini?"

"Tadi saat Lee-kun sedang meregang nyawa sebelum pingsan disiksa anjing, dia bilang ingin dibaringkan di dekat gurunya"

Keduanya terdiam memandang dua onggok mumi yang sedang reuni dalam tangisan. Betapa kuatnya ikatan batin hingga membuat mereka mengalami nasib yang sama oleh anjing yang sama. Entah ini mengharukan atau memang karena mereka sangat bodoh, Neji tidak berminat untuk memikirkannya.

"Ng… Neji-kun? Berarti hanya kita berdua yang merawat mereka dong?"

"Eh?"

tbc…

--

wew… berakhirlah hari penuh damai Neji sebagai pembantu, maksud saia, bantu-bantu ngurus rumah Hyuuga karena kontrak kerjanya pindah ke rumah Guy XD berjuanglah Neji! Kehidupan sebagai pembantu, maksud saia, sebagai orang yang suka membantu memang berat!! Ehm.. maap yah.. saia demen memperlakukan Neji sebagai pembantu, maksud saia, bantuin pegawai Hyuuga kayak gitu hehe –ditendang-

Nantikan sukaduka manispahit Neji en Tenten ngurus dua mayat idup ntu, wehehe

Useless quiz: tadi kan Neji lagi cuci baju pake papan gilesan. Neji kan cowo jadi pake celana. Nah kan kalo lagi nyuci (nyuci ala gadis desa di pinggir sungai XD –dijyuuken-) clananya pasti digulung. Ingat, Neji adalah COWOK, udah puber, hormon tubuhnya juga bekerja, jadi ptanyaan saia, apakah kaki Neji:  
a. putih halus dan kempling  
b. putih dan halus, tapi tertutup oleh bulu kaki yang lebat XD

Trima kasih udah baca fic ini, jangan lupa direview  
Baca en review karya saia yang lainnya juga ya…

saaaaaankyuuuuuuuu~


	2. Breaking News

Fandom : Nartobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : derita membawa bencana (?)

Warning : ooc, pemakaian bahasa mumi yang belum (dan tak akan) diterjemahkan, lalu oc ga penting yang cuma muncul sebaris doank, hm… chapter ini pun tak terasa romancenya…

Note : spesyal buwat TensaisBaka-san yang udah merongrong saia untuk nglanjutin fic ini ^^ saia hiatus bukan karena males ato kena block, tapi…

do you ever know the feel when a needle is pricked to your right index finger, between the skin and the nail, through your cutis, subcutis, fat, fascia, then rips your veins, makes the pus flowing… aah… the scream… the tears… the pain… feels goood… ^^b I even couldn't hold a pencil and type the keyboard for several weeks  
-malah curhat-  
-saia bukan masochist-  
--

**  
BREAKING NEWS**

"Saya permisi dulu Hiashi-sama. Mungkin saya akan pulang sekitar seminggu sekali sampai Guy-sensei dan Lee-kun sembuh"

Seluruh anggota keluarga klan beserta pegawainya melambaikan tangan mengiringi langkah kaki seorang pemuda yang makin menjauh dari gerbang utama rumah Hyuuga. Puluhan pegawai tersebut menangis terisak mengantar kepergian seorang yang sangat mereka idolakan. Walau terasa berat mereka harus melepaskan pemuda itu, mereka memang tidak punya hak dan wewenang untuk mencegah kepergiannya. Di hati yang terdalam, bukanlah kehilangan pemuda itu yang mereka tangisi, namun kehilangan kebahagiaan untuk menikmati gaji buta karena tidak ada lagi yang mengerjakan seluruh tugas mereka.

Hanya dengan berbekal beberapa helai pakaian dan seperangkat alat makeup dalam satu tas di pundaknya, Hyuuga Neji berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan untuk satu tujuan, yaitu terpaksa menginap di rumah gurunya demi merawat dua buah mumi yang tak berdaya. Tadinya Neji berangkat dengan menggerutu, namun ketika ia teringat ada seseorang yang menantinya di rumah Guy, ia mempercepat langkahnya dengan mata putih yang berbinar.

'Selalu bersama dalam satu atap selama merawat dua mumi bodoh itu. Banzaii!!'

Untuk orang yang selalu menjaga image, tentu saja Neji meneriakkan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya. Cengiran bahagia pun bisa ia tutupi dengan lihai. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya hanya akan melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan muka serius. Tampak seperti sedang menghadapi masalah yang penting atau gawat. Padahal di dalamnya sedang bertebaran bunga tujuh rupa.

--

"Okaerinasai, Neji-kun"

Sebuah senyuman hangat menyambut Neji yang baru saja sampai di ambang pintu masuk rumah Guy. Terbalut dalam sebuah celemek hijau yang indah walau kedodoran, seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang berdiri dengan anggun sambil membawa sebuah mangkok berisi potongan-potongan buah mangga. Walau tahu celemek hijau itu milik gurunya, Neji yang melihat gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku sementara tas yang menggantung di pundaknya perlahan melorot, jatuh ke lantai.

"Ta… tadaima, Tenten-san"

Kunoichi itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Guy untuk mengantarkan buah mangga tersebut. Sementara Neji masih belum berpindah dari tempatnya tadi.

'Inikah rasanya ketika sehabis kerja, pulang ke rumah, dan disambut oleh istri?'

"Neji-kun! Ngapain bengong aja di depan pintu masuk?"

Tenten memanggilnya dari dalam kamar Guy, membuyarkan lamunan indahnya. Neji pun bergegas masuk dan melemparkan tasnya ke sofa ruang tamu. Di dalam kamar Guy, Neji melihat Tenten bagaikan seorang ibu yang sedang menyuapi potong demi potong mangga kepada dua anaknya, …atau dua mumi tepatnya.

"Waktu Neji-kun tadi pergi sebentar ke rumah Hyuuga untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan, aku sudah menelpon kantor Hokage agar team kita cuti dari misi. Jadi kita bisa merawat Guy-sensei dan Lee-kun dengan tenang dan santai"

Tenten menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa mangga yang belepotan di muka kedua mumi tersebut. Dari cerita Lee sebelum ia dimumifikasi, Neji tahu bahwa Tenten segera membawa semua barang-barang yang ia perlukan selama menginap ketika diberitahu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa gurunya. Berbeda dengan Neji yang tidak membawa apa-apa sehingga harus kembali ke rumah Hyuuga dahulu, karena tadi dia memang langsung diseret oleh Lee ketika sedang asyik mencuci baju. Neji kembali tersenyum dalam hati, mengagumi kecekatan kunoichi itu dalam menghadapi suatu masalah, ...sampai ia menyadari satu hal…

"Tenten-san, bukannya tadi pagi mereka sudah disuapi apel? Dan sekarang disuapi mangga? Ini sudah siang, kenapa tidak diberi nasi sekalian? Aku tidak yakin sewaktu jogging tadi mereka sudah sarapan. Mereka bisa kekurangan nutrisi"

Pertanyaan Neji yang bertubi-tubi membuat Tenten sedikit tersentak. Sebutir keringat kecil mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia segera berdiri dan membereskan mangkok dengan canggung. Ketika berhadapan dengan Neji yang masih memasang wajah serius mendominasi ekspresi penasarannya, Tenten terdiam seribu bahasa. Matanya melirik ke samping seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Anoo… Ituu…"

Entah mengapa Neji merasa seperti sedang melihat tuan puteri ahli waris keluarganya. Tenten menjawabnya dengan gugup dan tidak menghadap lawan bicaranya. Hal yang tidak biasanya terjadi. Bukan seperti Tenten saja.

"Anoo… Neji-kun, kamu wangi banget yah? Pake sabun apa?"

Seketika itu juga kedua matanya Neji terbelalak kaget bukan main. Urat-urat saraf di sekitar matanya mengkedut seperti saat ia sedang mengaktifkan byakugan. Ia bukan terkejut karena Tenten mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Ia terkejut karena suatu hal yang sangat sangat penting yang telah terlupakan. Hal yang teramat penting yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang pria keren seantero Konohagakure.

Neji segera berlari secepatnya meninggalkan Tenten, menuju kamar mandi. Tenten telah berkata jujur. Seluruh badan Neji memang wangi. Sangat wangi. Namun bukan wangi sabun mandi. Itu wangi sabun deterjen yang masih menempel di pakaiannya, bercampur dengan aroma keringat. Pemuda itu langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bak mandi, …setelah semua pakaiannya dilepas tentunya.

'Gyaaaah!!! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa mandiii~!!'

Batinnya menggeram kesal. Pagi hari penuh kedamaian di mana kegiatannya mencuci baju terusik oleh kehadiran Lee membuatnya tidak sempat mengurus badannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lupa untuk berganti baju, bahkan untuk sekedar merapikan kembali celana panjang yang ia gulung saat mencuci baju pun tak sempat.

Air dingin di dalam bak mandi tersebut serasa air panas bagi Neji. Mukanya merah seperti direbus. Ia tidak mau mengingat-ingat ekspresi Tenten ketika melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu, mempertontonkan betisnya yang putih agak kemerahan karena bekas pencabutan bulu kaki yang menjadi kegiatan rutin hariannya. Hyuuga Neji, hari ini sedang berada dalam keadaan yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Neji-kun, kamu lagi mandi? Ini handuknya kugantung di kenop pintu ya"

Terdengar suara Tenten dari depan pintu kamar mandi yang sedang dipakai oleh Neji. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang masih setengah menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bak mandi seperti orang mau bunuh diri itu segera bangun.

"Terima kasih Tenten-san"

"Sama-sama Neji-kun"

"Tenten-san…"

"Apa apa Neji-kun?"

Neji bangkit dari bak mandi dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Jarak mereka sangatlah dekat. Hanya selembar pintu dan dinding kamar mandi yang menjadi sekat di antara mereka. …jangan mengharapkan Neji membuka pintu itu. Ini bukan fic lemon. Keduanya terdiam untuk sejenak. Tenten pun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa Neji-kun?"

"Ano… selama aku mandi, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Ya?"

"Tolong masakkan nasi dan lauk untuk makan siang kita berempat"

"EH?!"

Pemuda itu terheran mendengar jawaban Tenten yang seperti orang terkejut. Merasa khawatir, Neji ingin membuka pintu itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun mengingat ia masih telanjang basah kuyup, hanya ada baju kotor beraroma deterjen plus keringat tergeletak di sudut kamar mandi, tidak membawa handuk dan baju bersih ke dalam, serta yang terutama karena Tenten adalah perempuan, dengan terpaksa sebagai pria berbudi dan bersopan santun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tenten-san, kamu gapapa?"

"I-iya gapapa kok! Gapapa!! Ahaha…"

Suara Tenten terdengar semakin menjauhi kamar mandi. Tenten sudah tidak ada di situ lagi. Neji berpikir mungkin saja gadis itu pergi menuju dapur dan mulai memasak. Ia pun melanjutkan ritual pemandiannya. Diambilnya sebotol shampoo wangi durian. Walau itu shampoo milik gurunya tapi tak apalah, yang penting rambutnya tidak lepek bau keringat. Setengah botol shampoo langsung habis untuk mencuci rambut Neji yang sangat panjang nan indah rupawan tersebut.

Sementara Neji sedang sibuk mandi…

Sesosok manusia sedang berjongkok di meratap di pojokan sudut dapur. Ia mengenakan celemek hijau dan di kepalanya terdapat dua cepolan. Ya. Itu adalah Tenten. Ia sedang berada dalam keadaan depresi dan kebingungan.

'Masak nasi dan bikin lauk… gimana ini??'

"Ngengeeng~ hoowoohh~"

Tenten mendengar gumaman suara dari dalam kamar tidur gurunya. Dengan sigap Tenten segera menuju kamar tersebut. Keringat dingin yang tadi membasahi wajahnya sudah terhapus. Raut gelisah itu pun telah berganti menjadi ceria seperti Tenten yang biasanya.

"Kenapa Lee-kun?"

"Wohohiwwi~ howwoh~"

"Ooh… baiklah. Sebentar ya"

Beberapa bantal besar dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Guy. Tenten membangunkan badan kedua mumi itu dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, memposisikannya sedemikian serupa sehingga mereka bisa duduk di atas kasur tanpa ada rasa sakit. Bantal-bantal tadi lalu diselipkan di balik punggung mereka agar bisa digunakan untuk bersandar dengan santai. Setelah itu Tenten menyalakan tv yang ada di di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Nah, silahkan menonton!"

Tawa ceria Tenten dibalas dengan air mata kebahagiaan bak deburan ombak pantai oleh kedua mumi tersebut. Gumaman bahasa mumi tak jelas terus mengalir dari mulut yang tersumpal perban, memuji kehebatan dan kebaikan hati Tenten yang telah bersedia membantu mereka untuk menonton acara tv yang sudah dinanti-nantikan.

"Hallo nyamm pemirsa! Kembali nyamm bersama saya, Akimichi nyamm Bondan dalam Tamasya Kuliner!! Dan tempat nyamm yang akan kita kunjungi sekarang adalah… nyamm…"

Tak sengaja Tenten ikut menonton sekilas acara kuliner yang sedang ditonton oleh Guy dan Lee. Sebuah lonceng kecil berdenting di dalam otaknya. Ia baru saja mendapat ide. Akhirnya kegelisahan yang tadi meliputi dirinya bisa hilang, walau hanya untuk sementara waktu.

"Guy-sensei, Lee-kun, aku pergi ke supermarket dulu ya, mau beli ehm… bahan buat makan siang kita! Kalau ada perlu, tinggal panggil Neji aja. Tapi yang agak keras manggilnya, dia lagi di kamar mandi. Permisi dulu yaa!!"

Secepat kilat Tenten pergi dari rumah tersebut, meninggalkan dua buah mumi yang sedang asyik menikmati acara kesayangan mereka. Ia berlari menuju pusat kota, tapi bukan distrik pertokoan di mana terdapat supermarket yang akan ditujunya.

--

Setelah dua jam berkubang dalam bak mandi, Neji akhirnya keluar juga dari tempat pertapaannya. Kini dirinya telah benar-benar wangi, bukan wangi sabun deterjen lagi yang jelas. Rambut hitam panjang berkilau tergerai di kedua pundaknya. Setelah berganti pakaian, menyisir rambut, memakai body lotion, foundation dan parfum, ia segera menuju kamar gurunya untuk memeriksa kedua mumi tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Wahiwaheeh~ howoo~"

"Ooh… oke. Sebentar ya"

Neji mengambil remote yang tergeletak di atas pesawat tv. Salah satu tombol remote tersebut ia pencet, channel tv berganti, dan air mata bahagia bak deburan ombak pantai kembali bergelora. Gumaman bahasa mumi yang terlontar memuji kebaikan hatinya tidak terlalu Neji pedulikan, sedikit risih sebenarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Tenten-san?"

"Hewiihwahaa~ hahawiah~"

"Ooh… lama juga ya belanjanya?"

Sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat mendengar penjelasan dari gurunya, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku menyapu dan mengepel lantai dulu saja. Rumah ini cukup berdebu. Panggil lagi kalau butuh sesuatu ya. Permisi"

--

Seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati menyusuri jalan Konohagakure. Di tangannya terdapat sebungkus besar tas plastik yang ia jaga agar tidak banyak bergoyang. Sesampainya di depan rumah Guy, ia tidak masuk melalui pintu depan, melainkan memutar menuju halaman belakang. Pintu belakang ia buka dengan pelan-pelan supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Begitu berhasil masuk, ia segera menuju dapur dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

'Selama tidak terlalu kencang memutar kenop kompor, semua akan baik-baik saja!!'

Cerobong asap di atap rumah Guy mulai mengepul. Aroma lezat menyeruak dari dalam dapur. Neji yang sedang berkutat dengan sapu ijuk dan kain pel sampai menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Tanpa disuruh, kakinya berjalan menuju dapur. Pintunya tertutup. Sembil mengetok pintu, Neji berbicara dengan kepala yang ditempelkan pada daun pintu tersebut.

"Tenten-san, kamu di situ?"

"Eh? Neji-kun? I-iya…"

"Aku tidak melihatmu masuk rumah?"

"Oh, itu… anoo, aku udah tadi pulang waktu Neji-kun masih mandi. Neji-kun aja yang ga sadar kali …"

"Hmm…?" sebelah alisnya terangkat lagi.

"Permisi Neji-kun, aku mau keluar bawa makan siang kita nih"

Neji menjauhkan badannya dari pintu dapur yang sedang terbuka. Sepanci penuh kare panas yang aromanya sangat menggoda berada di kedua tangan Tenten. Pemuda itu terkesima melihat pemandangan yang indah tersebut, ...sampai ia menyadari satu hal…

"Tenten-san tadi ke supermarket buat beli bahan kare? Bukannya di dalam kulkas Guy-sensei ini masih banyak bahan makanan yang tersimpan?"

Tenten kembali tersentak ketika Neji bertanya sambil menunjuk kulkas ukuran superjumbo dengan tiga pintu milik guru mereka. Wajah Tenten berkeringat bukan hanya karena panas kare yang sedang ia bawa, tapi juga gugup menghadapi pertanyaan rekannya tersebut.

"Euh, itu… tadi pagi aku dengar ada obral besar cuma buat hari ini di supermarket. Jadi pikirku kalo pake bahan yang ada di kulkas sekarang dan beli besok harinya bakal lebih mahal daripada beli hari ini. Gitu…"

Sebuah cengiran kecil terpasang di wajah Tenten yang agak salah tingkah. Neji pun membantunya mempersiapkan makan siang untuk dua buah mumi dan juga untuk mereka sendiri. Mereka menuju kamar tidur Guy, masing-masing membawa dua buah nampan yang berisi sepiring nasi kare dan segelas minuman.

Guy disuapi oleh Neji dan Lee disuapi oleh Tenten. Saat kedua mumi itu mengunyah makanannya dengan lambat, tentu saja lambat karena rahang mereka terfiksasi oleh ikatan perban, itulah saat Neji dan Tenten menyantap nasi kare mereka. Sambil menonton tv yang menyiarkan acara kesukaan para mumi itu, keempatnya menikmati saat makan siang mereka dengan damai dan tentram.

"Tenten-san, ini enak sekali"

"Wehaa~ Wehaa~"

"Hiaaa~ Wehaa~"

"Te-terima kasih…"

Pujian-pujian itu tulus dari lubuk hati mereka bertiga yang tampak sangat puas dengan kare tersebut. Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya tertunduk tersipu malu, sekaligus bersyukur karena telah berhasil melewati satu cobaan, ...sampai Neji menyadari satu hal…

"Masakan kare Tenten-san benar-benar nikmat, mengingatkanku pada restoran kare di blok tiga itu... Masih ingat kan? Kita berempat pernah makan di sana sehabis menyelesaikan suatu misi"

"Hiaa~ hauhingaa~"

"Haewaa~ wehaahahee~"

Tenten membatu. Ia belum lepas dari cobaan itu. Neji yang piringnya sudah bersih berkilat, bibirnya menunjukkan segaris datar sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kalau Neji sedang tersenyum bahagia. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan susah payah menahan aliran darah venanya agar tidak menjalar ke wajahnya supaya tidak membuat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Karena Tenten-san sangat ahli dalam urusan dapur, maka semua urusan masak-memasak kuserahkan pada Tenten-san. Urusan nyapu, ngepel, nyuci, njemur, setrika, beres-beres, berkebun, dan semua sisanya bisa kukerjakan sendiri. Mohon kerjasamanya ya Tenten-san!"

"EH?!"

"Haewahawahowee?"

tbc…

--

begitulah chap duah~  
harusnya crita di chap ini masih lanjot agak banyak lagi tapi saia potong aja biar ga kpanjangan.. Kasian yang baca. Kasian yang ngetik. Jari telunjuk saia sedang dalam masa penyembuhan… sugoku kimoi yo, atashi no hitosashiyubi wa… T-T  
genrenya tetep humor(is it really make you laugh?)/family, soalnya ga kerasa romens deh, yang ada juga kayak penganten baru (baca: mendadak babu) lagi ngurusin dua anaknya (baca: mendadak mumi) lebih kerasa kekeluargaannya ga sih? sudahlah ga penting…

okeh! Jadi jawaban buwat quiz di chap satu kemaren adalah…  
C! kaki Neji mulus, putih agak kemerahan karena bekas bulu kaki yang dicabutin pake wax stiap hari ^^ jadi tidak ada yang bisa jawab dengan bener (yaeyalah ga ada opsi C tanteee!! –dicemplungin ke sumurnya Sadako-)  
Sayang sekali hadiah 'memperbabu Neji' tidak bisa diserahkan pada pembaca sekalian, dan Neji akan saia kembalikan ke penangkaran bunke Hyuuga hingga waktu yang belum ditetapkan. Sekian.

Oya, nih saia kasih dua soal useless quiz bagi yang mau membuang waktu dan pikirannya untuk hal tak berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa ini:  
1. siapa oc ga penting yang cuma muncul satu baris doank?  
2. ada yang tau arti ucapan salah satu mumi ntu, yang ada di baris paling akhir antara dialog "EH?!" ma 'tbc…'?  
hadiahnya tetep hak untuk 'memperbabu Neji' –in your beautiful dream of course-

thankyou my dear noble readers. Even the pain can't stop my fingers to write this fic, it's all because of your reviews. So gimme your review to keep me staying alive in this living hell…

arigatobitobitobi!! XD


End file.
